afterglow
by greyrooms
Summary: "The sound of the sunlight is music enough for me." short tandre oneshot, andre's point of view.


**Title:** Afterglow

**Summary:** "The sound of the sunlight is music enough for me." short tandre oneshot, andre's point of view.

**A/N:** I've been having so much trouble writing lately, I'm sorry D: Anyway, this is my first time writing Tori/Andre, so that's exciting! Even though it's so short, it took me two whole days to write, I kind of just wanted to see if I could write serious stuff anymore (and I found out that the answer is _no_) so I'll probably go back to writing pointless comedy after this.

Anyway, I think Tori and Andre are *probably* better off as friends and I honestly don't see the writers putting them together romantically at all but it's fun to drabble in the thoughts, right? ;) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was like Tori snuck up on me.<p>

One night we drove out to the middle of nowhere on a clear summer night, sat on the hood of the car and watched the stars without saying a word until the sun came up. The sun hasn't gone down since then.

It all started with a pair of quivering lips on quivering lips, then I spoke the eight letters that make up three stuttering words, three shots waiting to be fired in the afterglow.

And after that, she was every girl I'd ever been attached to. It was funny, how the inspiration I'd been looking for was always there, right in front of me. Everyone I thought I loved before her left me with the dull, aching sense of unavailability in my chest. That's what was different about her. She was beautiful, not because I couldn't hold her, but because for the first time in my life, I really, genuinely _wanted_ to.

After that, every love song I had ever written was about her.

And since then, I've written at least thousand songs about her. I never finish the lyrics, though, but it's alright- love has no end, either.

Tori's weary of love, as she should be. She's had relationships crumble before her eyes and ultimately fail. She's given a few damns about people who didn't give a damn about her. But I want to be the one to protect her from that, be her shield and armor and keep her safe from everything cruel and pick her up and carry her back home after every fall. It'll be different with me. I want to fill up the space that's left. I want to be her ex-boyfriends' stuntman. I want to do everything that they were too scared to do, like... trust her. But, I guess… haven't I always done that?

God, everything about her just drives me wild. The way her cheekbones are placed just right and how they flushed to a rosy color the first time she heard me play piano. The way she smells like vanilla and cinnamon and warmth and the way her body fits right against mine. The way she believes she can save the entire world, and still have time to spare. Of course, I wouldn't have her any other way.

Together, we're music. We create symphonies when we sleep. With the vibration of her voice and my heartbeat playing the bass line. The sound of my breathing is the chorus and the springs of my mattress is the microphone, and her heartbeat blends into the drum line, louder, slower. There's the sound of cymbals crashing as her lips touch mine and her leg brushing against mine is the bow on violin strings. And when she touches me, my skin sings songs that my mouth doesn't even know the words to. And then my fingers slowly tiptoe up her thigh like ascending walking notes on a piano. The music swells and climaxes as her body rises when I kiss her mouth.

She's sleeping next to me right now, peaceful and tranquilly delicate. I'm watching the dust swirl around in the beams of light breaking through the curtains. I'll wake her in a few hours with kisses along her jaw line and a soft whisper of _good morning, love_. I'll absentmindedly pluck at the strings on my guitar while she makes cocoa and we'll spend all day and night experimenting and recording music like John and Yoko, and finally go to bed when everyone else is waking up. And I'll dream about her, about being with her, about being the cause of her laughter and drinking the light and warmth in her skin. We'll waste a lot of time like this, but enjoy it so much it wouldn't be a waste at all.

Is there more to life than this? There can't be. This is what I've been living for all along, a girl who shines so bright when I'm around and tastes like the rest of my life. And she snuck up on me.

She's my best friend, my musician and my sunlight. She's special. She's _fantastic. _And she's all mine.

* * *

><p>I'm not promising anything for future fics because I have a habit of doing that and then not finishing them. :P But I will say that I have a cabbie fic and five gosh darn bade fics unfinished. So, uhh… we'll see. ;)<p> 


End file.
